FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to method for forming a gate electrode of a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method for forming a gate electrode having two polysilicon layers, in which the grain size of one layer differs from that of the other layer, and a tungsten silicide layer, to prevent diffusion of fluorine gas through grain boundaries within the polysilicon layers and subsequent penetration of such gas into a gate oxide film during the formation of the tungsten silicide layer.